


When You're Sixty-Four

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Mulder sings, Post-Episode: s11e03 Plus One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: After thinking it for a while, Mulder discovers the origin of Scully's late-night question and tries to comfort her





	When You're Sixty-Four

**Author's Note:**

> The link will take you to a Vimeo video where you can listen to the song.

Scully returned with the groceries that Mulder had asked her to get, her mind still haunted by the question that Judy Poundstone had planted back in Virginia even though Mulder had reassured her that he still found her desirable (throughly reassured her, once the case had been dealt with)

Mulder had told and made her feel that she wasn't old...

_'Old'_

Even the imaginary sound of the word made something inside Scully shiver in disgust at the idea that she could be called that; even though she knew that it was only natural and why we counted the years, Scully wasn't old. She considered herself to be just as young as when she'd met Mulder all those years ago, as if time didn't pass through her, and a psychiatric patient reminding her that Bill Clinton wasn't President anymore and that time had indeed passed was a small insult in and of itself.

But the question still lingered and had been bothering her more recently as they settled into something akin to domestic life between missions with her sleeping over in Mulder's cottage and Mulder trying to be less himself and more a person that Scully could accomodate into her life. She knew she'd been spending more and more time in the mirror, trying to fade away wrinkles with make-up and had been exercising in an attempt to feel younger instead of being fit for the several duties that she came across in the FBI.

Scully walked into the house and was dumbstruck by what she found when she got to the living room: Mulder had removed everything except for the stereo in front of which he was kneeling paying his utmost attention to, leaving a clear space that seemed bizarre without the furniture and even more weirdly clean for a man like Mulder who lived in spaces cluttered by all the things he loved.

"Should I ask what's going on?" Scully wondered outloud, snapping Mulder out of his entraced attention to the stereo and he stood up with a grimace that gave away how much time he must have been kneeling in front of the stereo, given Scully knew for a fact Mulder could be on his knees for hours on end. 

"Nostalgia struck me-" Mulder simply said as he shifted weight between legs and kicked the air to get blood flowing down to his calves "And it's been a while since I used the stereo so I had to re-adjust it and bring it back up to health from it's dormant state"

"Nostalgia?" Scully asked raising an eyebrow in surprise that Mulder had gotten nostalgic out of the sudden after that conversation they'd had about age and wondered if it had gotten to him too.

"Yeah. I suddenly felt like listening to one of Paul McCartney's most famous songs from the days he was with inmortal group from Liverpool. Even if he's an impersonator named William Campbell it's still a great song" Scully chuckled at the conspirationist Mulder that had surfaced right there for a moment that made Scully herself a bit nostalgic of the old days when everything was simpler.

"Why the free space?" Scully made a hand gesture to dignify the huge empty space that was their living room and which currently they could lay down and sleep if they wanted to.

"I couldn't properly tend to the stereo with all the stuff that was here-" Mulder said in a deadpan tone as if it was obvious he needed the space to work "And how are we supposed to dance in the space between the sofa and the coffee table?"

"Dance? Mulder, what-" Scully couldn't even finish her question before the stereo started playing the Clarinet intro that gave away the song as 'When I'm Sixty-Four' and in a swift movement that seemed uncharacteristic of him, Mulder dashed forward and closed space between them, taking one of her hands in his while he placed his other hand on her waist and started to sing along the song.

_[When you get older, losing you hair](https://vimeo.com/10898084) _  
_Many years from now_

"Uh?" Scully knew Mulder could not, for the life of him, make a mistake on a song he knew the lyrics of.

_I'll be sending you Valentine_  
_Birthday greetings & bottles of wine_

"Mulder, I-" Scully tried to speak but Mulder spun them around and kept singing.

_And if you're out 'till quarter to three_  
_I won't lock the door_

Scully tried to say something but the words just wouldn't sound for some reason.

_'Cause I'll still need you and I'll still be with you_  
_When you're sixty-four_

It dawned on Scully in this moment that Mulder must have put two and two together after their conversation in the motel in Virginia. As crazy as he was, he was still and FBI agent.

_I'll be older too_

"You will" Scully decided to humor him, if not because she was touched with this act then because it allowed her to take a small break from that tormetous moment with Judy Poundstone running in an endless loop in her mind.

_But if you say the word_  
_I could stay with you_

A chill crawled her back at the thought of that. She really never thought about it: Getting to senility with Mulder by her side, if they made it that far without an Alien takeover or something of the likes? Sounded more imposible than most of the things they had in the X-Files.

_I could be handy, mending a fuse_  
_When your lights have gone_

Scully chuckled at this because he could be handy, if he only could stop obsessing over things for long enough to seem like a normal person...but then again, Mulder would never really be a normal person and neither of them would live a normal life after all they've done and seen together.

_You can do research by the fireside_  
_Sunday mornings go for a ride_

Mulder had been leading the improvised dance as he sang and Scully decided that she wouldn't drag her feet through this...moment that Scully was not sure if to label as romantic, though she could sense that Mulder had been worried for her and knew her well enough to know that if she had been having that preoccupation in her mind, then it was worh of being adressed and so she picked up the pace, dancing along as Mulder kept singing.

_Doing the laundry, cooking your meals_  
_Who could ask for more_

"Yeah, I'm blessed to have you" Scully half-joked as a grin spread from ear to ear in her face.

_'Cause I'll still need you and I'll still be with you_  
_When you're sixty-four_

Mulder spun her around and drew her back in what must have looked like a rehearsed movement, but in fact it was just them being so used to each other they saw that move coming from a mile away.

_Every summer we could rent a camper_  
_and drive around, if you're not too busy_

Scully'ssmile turned fond as she thought of a white-haired Mulder spending quality time with her in their later years, if they got to the moment in life to retire in one piece and still spoke to each other.

_We could drive around and see_  
_Cats on your knee_  
_Vera, Chuck and Dave_

"I'm not a cat person" Mulder sang over the grandchildren part louder and Scully's mind wanted to add ' _Good catch on the grandchildren part, by the way_ '

_So send me a message, sneak into my bed_  
_I'm a known cuddle monster_

Scully laughed and almost broke away but Mulder kept dancing and she thus she just tried not to trip over her own feet and Mulder kept her moving and kept her cheery, of all things he was doing this to her.

_Never fear to say what you mean to say_  
_Yours sincerely, now and always_

' _Point taken_ ' Scully said to herself as she grinned and twirled around once more as the song started to end.

_Give me your answer, fill in a form_  
_Yours forevermore_

Scully was touched by this part because she could just see the sincerity in him and knew that she could take up his word and keep him around until the Grim Reaper came for them after seeing too many winters.

_'Cause I'll still need you, I'll still be with you_  
_When you're sixty-four_

With that last phrase sung, Mulder brought her close to him slowly and they hugged for a while, the Stereo playing 'Lovely Rita' and Scully decided not to fight the sensation of being at peace with Judy's comments because she knew now that Mulder didn't care.

He'd be there for her as he'd always been and Scullywouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment and check out my other works, there might be something you like if you're into the other fandoms I write =)


End file.
